Naming a Small Lady
by Ceila
Summary: Endymion and Serenity welcome their long awaited daughter. (Complete)


Disclaimer: Sailor moon isn't mine. How I wish it was but then life would be simple, and of course it's anything but. Please, any big companies out there, don't sue me.  
  
***** ***** ***** 3/17/00  
  
Naming A Small Lady  
  
By Ceila  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
Serenity looked about her room once again marveling at the expanse of flowers and cards that littered the walls. She had only been in the hospital for not even 24 hours but news of the birth of a new princess seemed to draw attention like a magnet. Lazily she played with her now silver hair as she waited for the nurse to come in with her daughter. She was a month early but they said her daughter would only have minor health problems. The door began to open and immediately her attention was drawn to the sliver of light from the hallway, but instead of a nurse it was someone much better.  
  
"Endymion!" she cried in surprise as she nearly jumped out of the bed into his waiting arms.  
  
"Hello love," he said in that all too cute voice. "Take it easy you had quite the rough night.  
  
"Oh I'm fine after all it was just a little indigestion."  
  
"Oh please don't start with that again."  
  
"What was that Dr. Chiba? Oh yes I'm sure I didn't eat anything that would upset my stomach. You're sure it's just indigestion? I am 8 months pregnant you know, maybe I'm in labor."  
  
"You can stop now," he grumbled as he crossed his arms defensively against his chest. "I studied medicine not babies."  
  
"That's right and look what happened. I knew I should have married the pediatrician Ami wanted me to," she said as she shook her head in disapproval.  
  
"What pediatrician?"  
  
"Oh no one special just some guy I dated for a while."  
  
"Really and when was this?"  
  
"My senior year while you were away at Harvard."  
  
"What!" at this he jumped from the bed anger flushing his face a deep red and he began to pace. "You are not serious."  
  
"Of course I am sweetie. I am the most beautiful woman in the world and I had quite the number of boyfriends before you came along," she replied holding her head up in a regal pose as she patted her ondongo. When she opened her eyes the crystal blue shone with mischief as she followed her troubled husband and true love back and forth across the room.  
  
"Do you really mean that?"  
  
"Do I look like I mean that?"  
  
"You know I could really enjoy ripping those pretty little ondongo right off your head about now."  
  
"Endy, look at me."  
  
He did and when their eyes met he saw the laughter and love that they held for him and only him. Once again he had let his head drown out the voice of reason that lived in his heart.  
  
"Serenity dear you best be careful because two can play that game," he said as he caught on. "After all I was in America, alone, for 4 years."  
  
"Yes but I know you and even if you had a drooling gorgeous female attached to your arm with handcuffs you would still ignore her because you love me," said Serenity as she took hold of his hand between hers. "I love you and I always will."  
  
"Why do you put up with me?"  
  
"Because I love you and without you I don't think I could survive."  
  
"Usako"  
  
"Mamo-chan"  
  
Their names from so long ago now filled the small room with so much emotion it seemed to wrap them in a protective blanket. Names that, even if only whispered, meant more than any amount of poetry or prose. Their eyes locked in a gaze that intensified as they drifted together, drawn by their love for one another. The sky and the ocean seemed to meld into one another as their lids closed and lips met in a kiss that had no measure.  
  
The door opened and a nurse pushing a bassinet entered the room. The lovers did not break their tender embrace and the nurse didn't want them to either, they were perfect. Two pieces of a puzzle united to form a whole. She got a warm feeling just being close to the two of them. The occupant of the bassinet however, did not like being ignored and decided to test out the little voice that she had.  
  
The world was warm and Serenity never wanted to leave his arms. He was all that mattered to her. That fuzzy, love induced world seemed to shatter at the sound of an infants crying. As they drifted back to reality they turned hazy eyes for the first time to the nurse who had entered and the crying bassinet.  
  
"Good morning your majesty," said the nurse as she blushed and bowed before her queen.  
  
"Yes a very good morning. Is that who I think it is?" asked Serenity as she leaned dangerously over the edge of the bed.  
  
"She's doing much better this morning. In fact the doctors say the initial worries that they had about her health appear to have fixed themselves overnight."  
  
"Can I hold her?" Serenity reached a tentative hand towards the bassinet forgetting that she was practically off the bed. She lost her balance and, for a split second before strong arms caught her, an old sensation filled her mind.  
  
"Still a klutz aren't you love," said Endymion as he lifted his wife back onto the bed.  
  
"I haven't done that for years so don't start," said Serenity as she pouted. "I just wanted to see my little girl."  
  
"It works better if you hold her like this." Endymion lifted the crying infant from her bassinet and she turned wide red eyes up to him as she continued to make her voice heard. "I think she want's her mommy."  
  
"Come here little one, hush mommy is right here you don't need to cry," cooed Serenity as Endymion handed their daughter to his wife. As soon as red eyes met sky blue the crying stopped.  
  
"Would you like to name her now?" asked the nurse as she watched the new parents.  
  
"What's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet," said Endymion in his best Shakespearean voice.  
  
The nurse looked to the queen. The queen looked to the nurse. They both looked at the baby, then at the King and broke out laughing.  
  
"What? What's so funny?" asked a confused Endymion.  
  
"You haven't quoted Shakespeare since the 20th century," said Serenity as she regained her composure. "You sounded just like my dear Tuxedo Kamen."  
  
"What's wrong with that?"  
  
"Nothing muffin but you just sound so silly when you use that voice."  
  
"Is that so huh? Well see if I ever save you from a youma again."  
  
"Endymion!"  
  
"What?" he replied with a devilish grin. "Afraid you can't defend yourself?"  
  
"Don't even start that with me cape boy," she bit back at him, but the smile on her face betrayed her true emotions.  
  
"Um ah excuse me but we need a name for her records," said the nurse once again breaking the intimate gaze the couple had been in.  
  
"Oh yes well what is her name?" asked Endymion as he looked at the now sleeping infant. "Maybe she's Rose, to match her eyes."  
  
"No not Rose, maybe Hikaru," said Serenity as she ran her hand lightly over her daughter's forehead.  
  
The name debate would have gone on longer had the young princess not woken up and started crying again. Her red eyes looked out at the world and the two people that seemed to be familiar to her. She began to cry louder until even Serenity wanted to find some earplugs. Then the warm tingly feeling began on her forehead. She might have just been born yesterday but she knew this was a good thing so she stopped crying. Now she was happy, they could name her now.  
  
Serenity looked down at the crying baby with concern. "How loud can she get?" she wondered to herself. She put her hand on her daughter's forehead to try and calm her down. A warm tingling sensation filled her fingertips and she removed them to reveal a golden moon sigil where perfect skin had been. The crying stopped and her eyes drifted close once again. "Endy look."  
  
Endymion looked at the now quiet baby in his wife's arms, now more than ever she looked like her mother. He knew what her name was instantly. "Well it's obvious she decided to help our name decision along," he said taking his wife's free hand in his.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes she want's to be like her mom so let's grant her wish."  
  
"You mean call her Serenity? That could be terribly confusing."  
  
"On paper she can be Serenity, but we can call her our small lady," said Endymion as he kissed her fingers lightly and smiled lovingly at his queen.  
  
"I like that, Small Lady Serenity, that's her name," as she raised her eyes to meet the gaze of her husband.  
  
The nurse quickly jotted down the name on her chart and edged out of the room. They were once again locked in a gaze that could only be called true love. She didn't need to be here. Anyway she had to go spread the word that Princess Serenity was going to be just fine.  
  
***** ***** *****  
  
One Final Note: The last time I tried posting this story on FanFiction.net I was booted off and never given a reason why, just a nasty e-mail from someone saying I had stolen her name, no legitimate excuse. So to whoever booted me off last time, please, this time just send me flames.  
  
E-Mail the author at k340029@excite.com 


End file.
